La primera navidad de Nessie
by Nessie.renesme
Summary: La pequeña Nessie va a celebrar su primera navidad con su familia y sus amigos. le puse T por seguridad :P
1. Chapter 1

La Primera Navidad de Nessie

Capítulo 1

Tiempo después de que naciera la pequeña Nessie y que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre Los Cullen V.S. Los Volturi todo estaba en calma y tranquilidad hasta que un día de invierno Edward, Bella y su hija Nessie quien ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de 5 años, fueron de compras a Seattle en su volvo plateado y cual fue la sorpresa de Nessie al encontrar toda la ciudad iluminada con adornos navideños, pinos llenos de esferas de colores y luces, imágenes de Santa Claus, osos polares, renos y pingüinos inflables, una gran pista de hielo adornadas con luces de colores y noche buenas, las personas cantando villancicos, sin olvidar los muérdagos colgados en el parque y tiendas y debajo de ellos varias parejas dándose un beso. De inmediato Nessie se colocó frente a una ventana poniendo sus manitas y su cara llena de alegría y curiosidad en la misma.

-Guau!!!!- gritó asombrada con su voz dulce y suave- mira mami!!!! Cuantas luces!!!! Y… ahí papi mira eso!!!!!

Bella y Edward rieron al unísono con sus melodiosas risas y Edward vio con una mirada de complicidad a su amada tomando su mano y volteando a ver a su hija por el retrovisor.

-Edward, cariño ¿porqué no llevamos a Nessie a que vea todos los adornos navideños después de comprarle su ropa? Preguntó Bella sonriéndole a su hija quién estaba en la parte trasera del carro.

-Claro que si Bella- dijo besando suavemente su mano- ¿qué opinas Nessie, te gusta?

Tratando de no sonar tan efusiva la pequeña contestó –SI!!!!! Ejem pero porque hay tantas cosas tan lindas?

-Bella, podrías decirle las costumbres humanas- dijo Edward mientras entraban en un estacionamiento al aire libre.

- Pues verás tesoro, lo humanos en estas épocas de invierno, llaman a esta celebración navidad que es una costumbre donde se dan regalos a tus seres queridos, se pone un gran pino adornado con esferas y luces, y también los niños de todo el mundo que se portan bien todo el año son visitados por Santa Claus quién viene del polo norte, en su trineo arrastrado por renos y les deja juguetes….

-Pero Mami! Eso no concuerda, no le daría tiempo además sería más razonable que fueran lobos…- hizo una pausa recordando a "su" Jacob, Edward al leerle su pensamiento dio un pequeño siseo, ante eso Nessie volvió al hilo de lo que estaba diciendo- los que arrastran el trineo como los esquimales no?

Bella soltó una musical carcajada al descubrir sin "poderes" lo que su pequeña pensó y la reacción de su esposo.

-Si lo se tesoro pero es cuestión de "esperanza", ah ¿Qué más? También hay una cena en familia el día 24 por lo general, donde se hace una posada que es la última me parece y se rompe una piñata y dan colación que son dulces con cacahuates-dijo señalando una que estaba colgada en medio de los adornos del estacionamiento mientras bajaban del carro- y al día siguiente es cuando se supone que llega Santa Claus, y se hace un intercambio de regalos entre la familia y es el recalentado!

Edward volteó a ver a Bella y arqueó una ceja, ella sólo sonrió- lo siento es que me dejé llevar.

Sin embargo, Nessie los veía muy entusiasmada desde abajo pues estaba en medio de ellos tomada de ambas manos por ellos.

-mami, papi dijo con un poco de timidez- ¿y ustedes celebraban la navidad antes de que yo naciera?

-bueno nena, yo si con tu abuelo Charlie y con tu abuela René en Phoenix!!!- dijo Bella alegremente mientras en el parque iluminado por los adornos y los faroles alzaba a su hija en brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-jajajaja- una melodiosa risa salió de la niña y sus padres, y ante tanta emoción Edward tomo en brazos a ambas y les plantó un beso en la mejilla a las dos.

-Hey jajaja ya bájame Edward! ¿Qué no ves que nos están viendo todos?- así pues Bella volvió a estar sobre el piso pero Nessie seguía sobre su papá a modo de caballito. Bella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco al ver como su marido corría a paso humano con Nessie en su espalda imitando a un caballo.

Entonces entraron en una tienda de ropa para niñas llamada "Tienda de Princesas" y le permitieron a su hija que eligiera los vestidos que más le gustaban diciéndole que conforme los eligiera fueran aumentando un poco las tallas por su crecimiento prematuro, entre ellos había uno muy bonito de color azul marino con rojo y verde con adornos navideños.

-Miren este es especialmente para navidad!!!- dijo la niña con una sonrisa angelical- mami, papi…-puso cara de borrego a medio morir, esa carita que ninguno de los dos podría resistir.

-Dinos mi vida dijo Edward tomando a su hija en brazos, mientras pagaba a la cajera la ropa de su bebé quién se quedó atónita ante la belleza y perfección de la familia que estaba ante sus ojos.

-bueno…. -Puso su manita en la mejilla de su papá y luego en la de su mamá, ambos observaron la petición de su hija y se vieron pensándolo un momento.

-hay que consultarlo primero con la familia ¿te parece Nessie?- dijo Edward con voz dulce viendo con ternura a su hija- pero te aseguró que les va a encantar la idea –le guiñó un ojo.

La niña salió corriendo brincando de felicidad a paso humano hacia la siguiente tienda, mientras sus padres la seguían tomados de la mano a la misma velocidad. Después de terminar de comprar las mallas, los zapatos, los adornos para el cabello de Nessie, algunas blusas de manga larga y cuello de "tortuga" dieron un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad observando los adornos y escuchando los villancicos. Hasta que la angelical niña dio un pequeño bostezo.

-Bueno- dijo Edward mirando a su hija y a Bella -es hora de irnos a casa

-si tienes razón- dijo Bella tomando su hija en brazos quien al instante quedó profundamente dormida.

Así pues, la hermosa familia de Edward y Bella con Nessie en sus brazos caminaron hasta su carro el volvo plateado y se fueron hacia su pequeña y acogedora casa.

La Primera Navidad de Nessie

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, Nessie se levantó muy entusiasmada, después de bañarse con su shampoo favorito con olor a vainilla y ponerse un conjunto de un vestido nuevo de color crema con un suéter color café que tenía un gorrito con orejas de osito una bolita de algodón café en la parte trasera simulando una colita de osito y unas bolsitas en la parte delantera con dos huellitas color crema, sus zapatos color cafés y sus mallas blancas con huellitas cafés a sus costados y con sus caireles sueltos muy bien definidos le caían hasta la altura de sus hombros -definitivamente esta niña estaba influenciada por Alice-

Salió corriendo de su iluminada habitación y luego corrió escaleras abajo, saltó hasta su mamá que la esperaba al pie de las mismas como cada mañana, y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía

-Buenos días mami!!!!- y se recostaba en su pecho frío al que estaba acostumbrada y ese dulce olor de ella.

-Buenos días mi vida!- dijo la cantarina voz de Bella mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija- ven, vamos a desayunar.

- ¿qué vamos a cazar hoy? ¿Alces, venados…?- preguntó la niña con los ojos llenos de curiosidad

-no tesoro- dijo Bella mirando con ternura a su hija – hoy tu vas a desayunar comida humana.

-mmm…- Nessie puso cara de pocos amigos- ¿tengo que comerlo?

Bella soltó una musical risa -si amor, tu papá te cocinó hoy algo especial- dijo mientras ponía a su hija de pie en el piso, la tomaba de una mano y se dirigían a la cocina donde se encontraba Edward con un delantal de cocina (sólo por hacer reír a su hija y tuvo éxito) los tres vestían de color café variando los tonos y formas de la ropa.

-hola Nessie!- saludó Edward con un sartén en la mano y le dio vuelta a un hotcake en forma de oso.

La niña dio una pequeña risita mientras veía a su papá maniobrando con el sartén y le sirvió sus hotcakes a su hija con miel y un vaso de leche.

Y mientras la niña comía, Bella miró con complicidad a Edward y le preguntó –Edward Cariño, ¿No te apetece ir con nuestra familia?- esas palabras "Nuestra Familia" llenaban de alegría los ojos de Edward, pero al ver las intenciones de su esposa él sonrió con complicidad y ambos volvieron hacia Nessie quién acababa de terminar su desayuno.

-Nessie, corazón, ¿no quieres ir hoy a ver a tus abuelos?- preguntó Edward con voz suave y tentadora

En cuanto se acordó de lo sucedido la noche pasada, Nessie saltó de su silla y subió rápidamente a su habitación, mientras Edward y Bella se reían por lo bajo, después de lavarse sus dientes y tomar una bolsa de las compras de ayer, ella bajo de nuevo las escaleras corriendo, donde sus padres ya la esperaban listos para salir. Entonces, ya fuera, Nessie se subió en la espalda de su papá quién retó a una carrera a Bella-

-¿Lista Nessie?- preguntó Edward a su hija que estaba sobre su espalda.

- Si! En sus marcas, listos fue….- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, Bella ya había salido disparada.

-Hey ¡ -gritó Edward mientras Bella a lo lejos soltaba una melodiosa carcajada que sonó por todo el bosque- con que si…sujétate muy fuerte Nessie- puso su sonrisa pícara que tanto adoraba Bella y salió disparado, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla hasta el río y ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo y…

- Empate!!! Jajaja- dijo Nessie cuando llegaron y se bajó de la espalda de su papá.

Dentro de la lujosa casa se escucharon risas cuando llegaron y salieron a recibirlos todos los Cullen.

-Ja! Por poco creí que ganaría Bella!- dijo Emmett entre risas

- creo que ahora nadie ganó la apuesta- dijo Jasper un poco desanimado mientras Alice lo tomaba de su mano y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Nessie!!!!!!- dijo Rosalie mientras alzaba a la pequeña dando vueltas y después la abrazó con mucho cariño dándole un suave beso en la frente y la volvía a poner en el piso.

-Nessie!!!!! Me encanta tu ropa es maravilloso!!!- dijo Alice muy orgullosa de que su sobrina aprendiera a combinar su ropa, cortesía de un curso de moda (obligatorio) de ella y Rosalie.

-Hola chicos!- saludaron Esme y Carlisle con voz alegre a los recién llegados.

Después de los saludos y algunos comentarios respecto a la carrera entre Edward y Bella y una nueva apuesta entre Emmett y Jasper, todos entraron de nuevo a la casa y regresaron a sus actividades que estaban haciendo antes de la llegada de Nessie y sus padres. Entonces Edward le recordó a Nessie a lo que habían ido.

-Nessie, tesoro, primero dile a Carlisle y Esme ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Edward mientras volteaba a ver a Bella quien tenía la vista fija en su hija.

La pequeña asintió entusiasmada y salió corriendo por la casa con gracia y agilidad. Mientras recorría los corredores de la casa pasó junto a la habitación de Alice y Jasper y se le ocurrió una maléfica idea a la que estaba segura de que su padre se habría negado si le hubiera pedido permiso.

-¿Oh tía Alice?- dijo con tono cantarín y entusiasmado pero antes de poder pronunciar una sílaba más, Alice y Jasper ya estaban junto al marco de la gran puerta de su habitación mirando a Nessie con gran curiosidad.

-¿si Nessie? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Jasper conteniendo un poco la respiración por el dulce aroma de la sangre de su sobrina, a lo que Alice se volteó hacia él y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Jasper, no le harás daño- dijo Alice al momento que le guiñaba un ojo a Nessie.

De pronto la mirada de Alice se volvió hacia la de Jasper pero parecía perdida en…. El porvenir, ante ello, su enamorado la tomo de las manos fuertemente y le preguntó algo preocupado -¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué ves?- pero cuando la mirada de ella se iluminó de alegría Jasper se relajo por completo y espero.

Cuando Alice volvió en si, miro extremadamente entusiasmada a Nessie

-SI NESSIE!!!!- se escuchó un grito por toda la casa al que todos los Cullen acudieron de inmediato y miraron con curiosidad la escena que estaba ocurriendo -Claro que te ayudaré- dijo Alice mientras se arrodillaba para abrazar a la niña que estaba parada apretando sus manitas con la bolsa en su espalda y jugueteando con sus pies.

-Pero de que me perdí?- preguntó Jasper algo confundido

Aunque cuando Edward leyó el pensamiento de Alice miró con reproche a su hija.

- Nessie desea celebrar la navidad este año, ¿es tu primer navidad verdad?- dijo Alice dando pequeños brincos de felicidad mientras corría hacia su habitación tomaba su bolso y luego de salida tomaba de la mano a Jasper.

- Nena debemos irnos para comenzar a preparar todo ¿de acuerdo? Será la mejor Navidad que jamás se ha visto en el mundo- dijo Alice triunfante con los ojos repletos de felicidad y desapareció junto con Jasper-

-Nessie…- dijo Edward con voz seria y molesta

-¿Qué no te dije que le dijeras primero a Carlisle y Esme? – continuó diciendo mientras veía con reproche a su hija, a quién se le sonrojaron sus mejillas y veía el piso con mirada arrepentida.

Luego ella levantó su mirada con ojos de borrego a medio morir y les dijo a todos con la voz más suave, dulce y persuasiva que tenía- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder- como en verdad estaba arrepentida y como sus pensamientos los podía ver Edward, sabía que decía la verdad así que solo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hija quien le respondió con una sonrisa my dulce.

-Bueno Nessie, ¿y que tienen planeado para navidad?- preguntó Carlisle con voz tranquila para romper ese silencio.

- eh… todavía no se, pero creo que Alice me va a ayudar- señaló Nessie sonrojándose un poco, luego volteó a ver a todos con sus tiernos ojos color chocolate

- de hecho me preguntaba si todos me podrían ayudar ya que es mi primera navidad y no estoy muy segura de qué hacer- confesó un poco apenada

Todos le sonrieron a la pequeña Nessie con afecto. –De acuerdo- dijo Rosalie sin perder su sonrisa, -lo primero es lo primero, veamos que vas a usar…..- pero Nessie la interrumpió cuando sacó de la bolsa que llevaba consigo el vestido navideño que había comprado ayer en Seattle.

-Puede que no sea adecuado pero…- dijo Nessie viendo de nuevo su vestido un poco nerviosa

-Esta….-dijo Bella con serenidad -Perfecto- dijo la apacible voz de su Edward concluyendo la oración de su amada, mientras miraba a su hija para brindarle seguridad y ella le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa igualita a las que hacía Bella cuando era humana.

-Muy bien- Continuó Rosalie recargándose en el hombro de Emmett y sonriéndole a todos.- Este año, los Cullen vamos a tener Navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

La Primera Navidad de Nessie

Capítulo 3

La fiesta de Navidad parecía una buena idea al principio pero con tantos preparativos Alice siempre corriendo por toda la casa adornando y dando órdenes de cómo hacerlo resultaba muy divertido para Nessie, ya estaba todo casi listo, la casa relucía enluces de diferentes colores, adornos como noche buenas, piñatas, muñecos inflables, entre otros.

Nessie se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo y ayudaba en todo lo que le pedían incluso se ofreció para hacer la cena de navidad.

-Por favor papi, te juro que me va a salir muy bien! Y tendré mucho cuidado y prometo de todo corazón no quemar la casa- dijo con su carita suplicante y a la vez tan tierna

- Pero Nessie…- le era muy difícil resistirse a esa carita tan única de su hija- tesoro, nadie de nosotros más que tu comes comida humana….- dijo tranquilamente mirando a su hija llena de ilusión.

- Eso no es cierto papi- dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño imitando a su papá, Edward la miró lleno de confusión.

-pero…¿qué..?- y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Nessie le dijo.

-Mi abuelo Charlie si come, y también Jacob… ¿verdad mami?- dijo sin más, viendo a su mamá quien acababa de entrar en la sala tan acogedora de su casa

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿JACOB?!!!!- rugió Edward al pensar en que "él" iría a la fiesta de Navidad solo para ver a Nessie, quién se asustó ante la reacción de su padre y corrió para esconderse detrás de su mamá, la cual veía con enojo a su esposo por asustar a su hija.

- lo… lo siento…- logró balbucear Edward y extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su hija quien acudió ante los ojos suplicantes y arrepentidos de su padre.

-papi…-comenzó Nessie con timidez y algo insegura -¿porqué…. no te agrada Jacob?- dijo lentamente esperando la reacción de su padre.

Edward observó con cariño a su hija, la sentó en su regazo y mientras la abrazaba le dijo.

-Lo siento cariño, pero además de que la tradición es que los vampiros y los hombres lobo no se llevan muy bien que digamos…- suspiró profundamente aunque no necesitaba respirar, abrazó un poco más fuerte a su hija contra su pecho y al final admitió – temo que…. Jacob… sea el malvado de la historia que me quiere robar a mi pequeña princesa… y yo no la pueda salvar aunque quiera….

Nessie se quedó pensando algo confundida por las palabras de su padre, quien no dejaba de abrazarla con mucha delicadeza y con sus ojos cerrados, mientras le tarareaba una dulce melodía que le compuso especialmente para ella, el primer día que tuvo a su hija entre sus brazos.

Bella miraba esta conmovedora escena, suspiro como si quisiera llorar aunque no podía, mientras se iba terminando poco a poco la melodía de Edward dedicada a Nessie, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-papi…- levantó su carita con la mirada ansiosa hacia el rostro perfecto de su padre que se había quedado viendo fijamente a su pequeña

–no…. no tienes por que temer… Jacob nunca me va a hacer daño- trato de dedicarle una dulce aunque un poco tímida sonrisa a su papá, y para hacerlo reír un poco le dijo.

-De verdad es un buen cachorrito….- ante esta inesperada respuesta, se escucharon dos musicales carcajadas en toda la casa, mientras Nessie miraba con más alegría a sus papas en medio de tanta risa.

-Bueno de eso estoy segura- intervino Bella cuando se sentó junto a ellos

- si tienes razón mi vida- dijo Edward mientras besaba la mejilla de su amada y Nessie soltaba una risita por lo bajo.

Después de disfrutar ese pequeño pero perfecto momento junto con su familia, la pequeña niña volvió a preguntarle a su padre.

-Entonces… ¿si puedo preparar la cena de Navidad papi?- dijo mientras colocaba su manita en la mejilla de Edward y la de su mamá, mostrándoles lo que quería preparar.

Edward suspiró con más tranquilidad y al final accedió a la petición de su hija

-Está bien cariño… pero con la condición de que nosotros te ayudaremos a cocinar ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

-SI!!!!- gritó Nessie con su suave y delicada voz, cuando su bajó de un brinco del regazo de su padre, pero su emoción fue interrumpida cuando Bella le dijo.

-Pero! Recuerda que debes decirle a tu tía Alice que nosotros vamos a cocinar la cena, pues me parece que quería contratar a un "Gourmet" solo para ti….- puso los ojos en blanco- y dile que planeas invitar a Charlie y a Jacob para la fiesta de Navidad.

Nessie asintió muy efusivamente con la cabeza, en lo que jalaba a sus padres hacia la puerta para ir de inmediato con su tía Alice a contarle la buena nueva.

Como casi siempre, Edward subió a su hija su espalda y salieron corriendo en una nueva carrera contra su mamá, aunque lo que más le gustaba a Nessie era sentir el viento frío en su rostro, pero al llegar, ella y su padre resultaron triunfantes

-SI!- se escuchó un sonoro grito de júbilo dentro de la casa, seguido de un –págame Emmett!!!, esta vez gané la apuesta!!!!- sin duda alguna era la voz victoriosa de Jasper.

Luego salieron Emmett y Jasper de la casa en medio de fuertes y ensordecedoras risas.

-Bueno ¿de qué nos perdimos?- dijo Bella arqueando una ceja.

-Jajaja… lo siento Bella…p.. pero tendrás que esperar hasta Navidad para verlo…-soltó Jasper en medio de un ataque de risa.

-Créeme no te gustará mucho…- bromeó Emmett viendo a Edward, quien por sus "poderes" ya había visto lo que estos dos planeaban.

-Eso si que me va a divertir…- señaló Edward mientras se burlaba de Emmett

-Bueno, bueno…- intervino la cantarina pero impaciente voz de Alice – Basta ya de perder tiempo que solo nos quedan unos días para la fiesta de Navidad y aún hay mucho que hacer…. A ver quién ganó la apuesta para ir planeando los….- se detuvo cuando vio a la pequeña Nessie junto a sus padres y sonrió.

-Hola Nessie! Dime pequeña ¿qué haces por aquí eh?, hay por cierto, tienes que venir a ver todo, ya casi está listo pero faltan algunos detalles, ah si… Carlisle y Esme no están por que fueron a comprarte un obsequio de Navidad, ah y también Rosalie fue a comprarte tu regalo…. Cierto lo que me recuerda que debo ir de compras también por los regalos de todos y….

-Alice….- fue interrumpida por Edward quien veía a su hermana con los ojos en blanco, suspiró y le dijo- no tienes remedio….-

Y ante esa cruel verdad Alice solamente hizo una mueca pareciendo que quería aguantarse las ganas de sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin -¿que me quieres decir Nessie?- dijo inclinándose hacia la pequeña niña

-bueno…. Tía.. es que yo….- tartamudeó Nessie un poco apenada –nosotros… vamos a hacer la cena de navidad- dijo rápidamente esperando la reacción de su tía, quien únicamente se quedó perpleja y después de meditarlo un segundo reaccionó.

- De acuerdo… bien tendré que cancelar el "Gourmet"… ¿algo más nena?- señaló Alice en lo que seguía metida en sus remodelaciones a los preparativos.

- ah… si, mm…voy a invitar a mi abuelo Charlie- hizo una pausa cuando Alice asintió con la cabeza y Nessie continuó – y voy a invitar a Jacob…- la última palabra la pronunció un tanto insegura.

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos sin saber que hacer o que decir con excepción de Edward y Bella quienes solo suspiraron, hasta que Alice con expresión de disgusto tratada de esconder debajo de una sonrisa muy derechueca le dijo.

-E… esta bien tesoro…- suspiro profundamente

–bueno, ¿qué mas da?- habló un poco más tranquila –solo espero que todo salga bien, en fin… si quieres invitar a tu abuelo y a….- en su rostro se veían las ganas de decirle "bola de pelos roba sobrinas", pero se resigno por su sobrinita que la miraba con sus ojos chocolates esperanzados, así que solo continuó

-… Jacob- dijo resignada -tienes que ir a invitarlos pronto ¿si?- le dedico una sonrisa a su sobrina.

- Esta bien!!!- habló Nessie más contenta –Mami, papi!!!! Vámonos debemos ir a invitaros!!!

Y así se despidieron de Alice, Emmett, Jasper y se fueron en su flameante volvo plateado hacia Forks.

La Primera Navidad de Nessie

Capítulo 4

En camino hacia Forks, Edward y Bella estaban hablando sobre las posibles reacciones de Rosalie cuando Alice le dijera la "buena nueva" de que su sobrina quería invitar a la celebración de Navidad a un hombre Lobo.

Entonces, el volvo plateado dio vuelta en la esquina y cuando su podía ver a lo lejos la casa de Charlie, también se podía ver otro carro además de la patrulla del jefe de policía Swan, ese carro, que a kilómetros de distancia, Nessie era capaz de reconocer.

-Hemos llegamos…- anunció Edward cuando detuvo el volvo plateado junto a la patrulla de Charlie, volteó a ver a su hija quién se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Bella, para despertarla se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Al reconocer el sonido del motor del volvo, Charlie salió entusiasmado a recibirlos y cuando se bajaron del carro, Nessie todavía un poco adormilada reconoció en un abrir y cerrar el carro de Jacob y gritó muy entusiasmada.

-Jacob!!!- pero en menos de un segundo, éste ya había salido al escuchar la dulce voz de Nessie y cuando la vio, parecía como si fuera la razón por la que daría hasta su vida.

Luego, le dedico una cálida sonrisa y sin pensarlo, Nessie corrió y brincó hacia Jacob, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la cargó dándole un fuerte pero tierno abrazo diciéndole en voz baja pero efusiva.

-Oh Nessie!!! No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace el verte!!!!- lo único que se pudo escuchar a lo lejos era un pequeño rugido por parte de Edward que Charlie no pareció notar.

Mientras tanto Bella saludaba a su padre, quien al ver a Nessie y Jacob simplemente dijo:

-mmm… vaya, mi nieta me ha cambiado por su amigo, jeje- cuando escucho eso, Nessie se zafó de los brazos de Jacob y fue corriendo hacia Charlie.

-Hay abuelito!!!!! Perdóname…- entonces Charlie se agachó cargó con dificultad a su nieta.

-Vaya Nessie, cada vez que te veo estas más grande, bonita y pesada, debo añadir… jeje- al oir eso Jacob resopló pues se notaba que definitivamente ni a él ni a sus padres les pesaba lo más mínimo y se acerco para saludar a sus yernos… digo a Bella y Edward

-Hola Bella, Edward!- dijo saludando con una mano -¿a qué se debe esta calurosa visita?- señaló mientras veía a Nessie y le sonreía.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, para desviar la atención de Jacob de su hija y Charlie reaccionó de pronto para invitarlos a pasar. Ya dentro Charlie les preguntó.

Cuando entraron a la casa, seguía igual que antes de que Bella y Edward se casaran y naciera Nessie, de hecho estaba adornada solamente con un pino que tenía pocas esferas pues Charlie no era muy dado a adornar y con una sola extención de luces de colores que al parecer no funcionaba.

-Cierto, como decía Jacob ahí afuera ¿A qué se debe esta maravillosa visita?- dijo mientras seguía viendo la televisión revisando los marcadores de un partido.

-Nessie…- dijo Edward son voz persuasiva para que ella dijera el motivo de su visita.

-Eh? Ah si…. Ejm- se aclaro la garganta para continuar- bueno es que…- dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus zapatitos rosas y apretaba con fuerza parte de su vestido rosa claro y su suéter blanco con adornos de flores rosas -hemos venido para… invitarlos- dijo tímidamente y bastante apenada por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Invitarnos?- preguntó Charlie confundido volteando a ver a su hija quien asintió esperando a que Nessie prosiguiera.

-Si… a una fiesta de Navidad que estamos preparando con Alice y los demás- Sonrió Nessie y les contagió la sonrisa a los demás que la observaban.

-Por supuesto que iré pequeña- afirmó Charlie con entusiasmo

-Claro que iré Nessie- dijo Jacob arrodillándose hacia la niña, tomo sus manos, la miró directamente a los ojos con cariño y le dijo –no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- y le dio un caballeroso beso en una de sus manitas mientras le decía

-Será un honor acompañarte en esta celebración tan especial, princesa- mientras le hacia una ridícula reverencia a Nessie, quién no pudo evitar reírse.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Edward cuando tosió con fuerza y Bella puso los ojos en blanco por lo que había hecho Jacob, diciendo.

-Jacob…- con un tono molesto, pero él levantó las manos riéndose como si fuera inocente de algún crimen.

- En fin…- dijo Charlie, ahí estaremos, ah y seguro Billy Black te acompañará ¿verdad Jacob?- preguntó alegremente.

-eh? Pues me temo que no vendrá por que ya había quedado de ir con Sam y Emily…- trató de explicar Jacob un poco ansioso.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Charlie un poco desanimado –mmm… pues que mal ¿no?

-Si pero bueno, los esperamos en la noche el día 24 de Diciembre- anunció Edward -por cierto…- volteó a ver a Nessie con su sonrisa pícara que adoraba Bella pero que no le agradaba mucho a Nessie pues sabia que su papá tramaba algo.

-Nessie va a preparar la cena de Navidad- dijo con voz cantarina mirando con complicidad a los demás, mientras la niña se ponía colorada.

- ¿Ah si Nessie?- dijo Charlie con curiosidad viendo a su sonrojada nieta que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso – pues deberás esforzarte pues… jeje tengo un paladar muy exigente- indicó Charlie con un poco de risa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña que se había animado a levantar su mirada.

- Estoy segura de que les va a encantar- añadió Bella para que su hija se sintiera más tranquila.

- Estaré esperando con ansias esa maravillosa cena Nessie- comentó Jacob sonriéndole entusiasmadamente a la niña.

- Bueno- dijo Edward para finalizar la conversación –debemos irnos por que vamos a ir a comprar todo para la cena- dijo poniéndose de pie junto con Bella y despidiéndose de Charlie y Jacob, quienes los acompañaron hasta la salida.

Jacob después de despedirse de sus suegros… quiero decir Edward y Bella, se arrodilló para despedirse de Nessie y le dio un cálido y tierno abrazo, luego, la ayudó a subirse al volvo plateado, y se quedo ahí parado despidiéndolos con una mano hasta que el carro se perdió de vista.


	3. Chapter 3

La Primera Navidad de Nessie

Capítulo 5

Cuando llegaron a Seattle, Nessie al igual que su visita anterior quedó maravillada al ver todos esos brillantes, alegres y coloridos adornos que llenaban la ciudad de vida y sus padres se alegraban de ver tan contenta a su pequeña princesa. Después de estacionar el carro y ponerse en camino al Centro Comercial.

-Y bien Nessie…- dijo Edward viendo a su hija por el retrovisor, conduciendo con una mano y con la otra tomando con cariño la mano de su esposa – ¿Qué quieres cocinar para Navidad?

Ella se quedo pensativa y después de estacionar el carro y ponerse en camino al Centro Comercial, por fin contestó.

-mmm… no lo se papi, quiero que sea algo muy especial… pero no se me ocurre nada que sea bueno...- dijo mientras estaba tomada de la mano de sus papas quienes la veían con mucho cariño.

-¿porqué no...- intervino Bella- hacemos un gran buffet y que ellos tomen lo que quieran?

- esa es una muy buena idea cariño- afirmó Edward en lo que cargaba a Nessie y abrazaba a Bella.

Entonces Nessie puso su manita en la mejilla de Edward y luego en la de Bella, señalándoles que aunque fuera un buffet no sabía que incluiría el menú.

-Pues… tal vez para eso se inventaron los libros de cocina…-Contestó Edward con una risa musical a la que se le unieron su amada y su hija.

- Bueno… no creo que lo necesitemos…. Ya tengo algo en mente….- dijo Bella mirando a su esposo con complicidad.

Al entrar en la tienda, Bella tomo un "carrito" de compras en el que subió a su hija, luego sacó de su bolso dos listas, una se la entregó a Edward y la otra a Nessie quien la miraba dentro del carrito sonriendo al comprender la idea de sus padres.

-En sus marcas… dijo Nessie mientras su padre tomaba otro "carrito" y se preparaba para la carrera pero esta vez al estilo "humano"

-Listos… Fuera!!!!- Gritó la dulce voz de la pequeña, en lo que sus padres salían corriendo a velocidad humana en direcciones contrarias.

Ambos en diferentes lugares, buscaban las cosas de sus listas y las ponían con agilidad dentro del carrito y seguían casi corriendo. Cuando terminaron casi a la par, salieron disparados hacia las cajas registradoras para pagar. Para su buena suerte, no había mucha gente. Una vez terminado Edward fue corriendo hacia el volvo plateado pero…

-Llegas tarde- dijo la risueña voz de Bella que estaba recargada en el volvo plateado, con su hija sentada en la parte del conductor riendo mientras veía a su padre llegar.

-Parece que me han ganado- dijo Edward sonriendo, mientras guardaba sus compras en el carro que estaba casi lleno.

- en eso tienes razón…- por detrás de ellos se escuchó la cantarina voz de Alice.

-Alice!, Jasper!- dijeron muy sorprendidos los tres al unísono, mientras volteaban a verlos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Edward mirando perplejo a sus hermanos

-Pues verán, cuando estaba terminando los últimos detalles para la fiesta, que por cierto quedaron perfectos solo faltan unos toques hogareños que Esme les esta dando con la ayuda de Rosalie…. Ah si… mmm… recordé que no he comprado los obsequios de todos así que decidimos venir y ya los tenemos listos, solo nos falta uno….- concluyó en lo que tomaba la mano de Jasper y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-ah ya veo… contestó Bella, mientras veía con confusión Edward, quien contestó resignado.

- esta bien Alice, pero tiene que llegar temprano a casa….

-SI!!!- brincó Alice de alegría, mientras soltaba a Jasper y sacaba a Nessie del auto por la ventanilla –Vamos Nessie!!! Tenemos mucho que comprar y salió corriendo a velocidad humana con un paso ágil y delicado, con la niña en sus brazos y Jasper siguiéndola.

-¿De qué me perdí? Le preguntó Bella confundida mientras se subía al Volvo.

- Alice le quiere comprar un regalo a Nessie, creo que es un vestido o algo así, no se bien porque cambio sus pensamientos de un segundo a otro, creo que quiere que sea sorpresa.- respondió Edward cuando encendió su carro.

-Pero si Nessie ya tiene su vestido, ella misma lo escogió….- intervino Bella mirando hacia la calle.

-Lo se, pero ya conoces a Alice… de todos modos, la pregunta es ¿y qué le daremos nosotros a Nessie?

- Ya había pensado en eso, pero aún no se me ocurre nada… tal vez una motocicleta…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa al recordar el golpe que se dio ella en una- No… muy peligroso ¿verdad?

Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué tal una…casa de muñecas?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- No… eso se lo va a regalar Charlie….- respondió Edward mientras se estacionaba frente a una joyería para niñas que se llamaba "El mundo de fantasía" era grande con estantes llenos de todo tipo de joyas especiales para niñas.

- Me parece que ya sabes que le vamos a comprar….- suspiró Bella cuando se bajaron del auto y entraban a la tienda.

- Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- era un joven muy apuesto que se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Bella frente a él, ella solo soltó una risita cuando Edward toció, atrayendo la atención de ese chico hacia él.

- ¿Tiene mi pedido listo?- Bella volteó a verlo con curiosidad y el la abrazó mientras esperaba que ese chico le respondiera.

-ejem… si señor, enseguida se lo traigo- se fue de ahí y cuando volvió llevaba un cofre de tamaño mediano de madera oscuro con unos pequeños diamantes que brillaban desde lejos, también con adornos como algunas flores grabados a mano, se acerco a ellos, colocó el cofre en el estante de cristal que tenían frente a ellos y lo abrió con cuidado mostrando su interior….

La Primera Navidad de Nessie

Capítulo 6

--SI!!!- brincó Alice de alegría, mientras soltaba a Jasper y sacaba a Nessie del auto por la ventanilla –Vamos Nessie!!! Tenemos mucho que comprar y salió corriendo a velocidad humana con la niña en sus brazos y Jasper siguiéndola.

-Tía…. Que… a dónde vamos…-preguntó Nessie asustada.

- No te preocupes pequeña….- respondió Jasper -solo vamos a comprarte tu regalo…

-Jasper ya va a llegar Jacob por que si no lo voy a torturar por completo… se suponía que vendría antes que…

-¿Jacob va a venir?- la interrumpió Nessie olvidando por completo el temor que tenía.

- Si tesoro pero no podrás verlo….- contestó Jasper de nuevo con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia Alice.

-¿Pero porqué no?- dijo la pequeña bastante desilusionada

- Por que tú y yo vamos a estar bastante ocupadas señorita….- dijo Alice, tomando de la mano a su sobrina. –Ya sabes que hacer, él está en la plaza buscándonos, nos vemos luego Jasper- le dio un tierno beso en sus labios a su amado y se fue caminando con Nessie mientras buscaba su objetivo.

Hasta que encontró una tienda llamada "Haciendo un sueño", al entrar una joven las recibió saludando a Alice.

-Hola señorita Alice, es un placer tenerla por aquí de nuevo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Nessie solamente veía a su tía.

-Hola- saludó la voz cantarina de Alice –traje a mi sobrina para que pueda terminar de confeccionar el vestido que le pedi…

- De acuerdo, ven pequeña….- tomó de la mano a Nessie quien la veía con temor y caminaron hasta una habitación muy iluminada con muchas telas de diferentes colores y con varios espejos juntos como en forma de abanico, luego subió a Nessie a un banquito y comenzó a tomarle medidas.

Después de un rato Nessie ya se había cansado, pero Alice la miraba con mucha emoción mientras le decía

-vas a quedar preciosa- ante eso, Nessie solo suspiraba y la señorita llegó y le dijo

-Ya está listo señorita, aquí están los vestidores, cuando termine, por favor rgrese para que pueda ver si le hace falta algo…- Así que Nessie se fue a cambiar

De pronto, Alice contestó su celular antes de que sonara y dijo

-Hola corazón, ya casi terminamos, ¿cómo están ustedes?…..

- Estamos bien, de hecho ya terminamos y Jacob ya se va por que tiene algo pendiente…

-vaya terminaron más rápido que nosotras, y ¿qué tal quedó?....

- Para ser honesto, quedó muy bien y todo está listo…

-Pues solo espero que le guste…. ¿Y te fijaste en que quedara perfecto?....

-Si mi vida, me fije en cada detalle….

-ah ok, creo que ya casi terminan, si quieres puedes alcanzarnos aquí…

-De acuerdo, ya voy…. Adiós mi Alice, te amo…

-esta bien…. Nos vemos mi Jasper y yo también te amo…

Guardó su celular, y cuando volteó Nessie ya estaba ahí parada con un hermoso vestido estilo princesa... era largo, de color azul con adornos color nacarados y dorados y un velo con brillitos que caía en forma de cascada en el vestido, sus mangas eran largas y terminaban de forma acampanada teniendo solo la "campana" del velo con brillitos. Y en la parte de atrás se sujetaba con un moño a la cintura, que tenía adornos dorados.

-Vaya te ves muy hermosa Nessie…- dijo Jasper mientras entraba en la tienda con dos ramos de rosas, uno de color rojo y el otro rosa-

La pequeña solo se sonrojo mientras todos la veían con ternura.

-Les traje un obsequio… se acercó a Alice la abrazó y luego con una mano levantó su cara con delicadeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y por último le entregó su ramo de rosas rojas.

Ella le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar mientras le decía a Nessie.

-Listo Nessie, ya puedes cambiarte, ahora solo nos falta una cosita- dicho y hecho Nessie se fue a cambiar, después Alice se acercó junto con Jasper tomados de la mano le pagaron.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Jasper le dio el ramo de rosas color rosa a Nessie y ella le agradeció poniendo su manita en el rostro de Jasper.

-No hay de que princesa…- respondió él con una sonrisa

Luego, Jasper fue a guardar el vestido y las flores en su porche amarillo y se dirigió a otras tiendas, mientras Alice llevaba a Nessie a la misma tienda donde habían ido Edward y Bella.

Cuando entró el mismo joven que había atendido a los padres de Nessie, ahora las atendía a ellas.

-Hola señorita, ¿en que le puedo servir?- dijo con un tono un tanto coqueto.

Alice solo sonrió gentilmente y le dijo con tono normal -Hola, vengo a recoger una coronita que deje encargada…

-si, en un momento se la traigo…- dijo un poco desanimado al ver que ella no le prestó atención.

Al regresar, llevaba una caja rectangular de terciopelo negro y se la entregó a Alice, quien se la dio a Nessie para que la viera.

-Es muy hermosa tía… ¿qué son esas piedritas brillosas?

-Son diamantes señorita.- le contestó el joven

-Tía pero eso es mucho…- le dijo Nessie un poco preocupada a Alice quien soltó una sonora pero musical carcajada.

-No te preocupes por eso y pruébatela…

Tomó la tiara y se la colocó a Nessie, mientras la dirigía hacia un enorme espejo que estaba ahí, luego de admirarla un rato, la guardaron en su caja y después en una bolsa de regalo con un gran moño, finalmente Alice pagó y cuando salieron, Jasper las estaba esperando con una caja de Zapatos pequeña, dentro de una bolsa plateada y con una bolsa de una tienda llamada "Tienda de princesas" y con el porche estacionado detrás de él.

-Bueno, hemos terminado!!!, regresemos a casa- dijo Alice, en lo que Jasper le abría la puerta trasera a Nessie quien estaba en medio de un pequeño bostezo y luego a ella la delantera. Una vez dentro del carro la pequeña quedó profundamente dormida y Alice la cubrió con una cobija rosa.

Después de que salieron de Seattle y cruzaron Forks hasta que llegaron por fin a la casa de los Cullen, estacionaron el carro y mientras Alice fue a avisar que llevarían a Nessie a casa, Jasper la tomaba con delicadeza en brazos.

Luego salieron corriendo entre los árboles hacia la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña. Cuando una sombra pasó y corrió a la par de ellos.

-¿se puede saber dónde estaban?- preguntó la voz molesta de Edward – estábamos muy preocupados….

-shh!!- contestó Alice, señalando a Nessie dormida e los brazos de Jasper, mientras le mostraba en su mente todo lo que habían hecho ignorando las partes de Jacob por conveniencia.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Bella se levantó de un brinco al ver que por fin habían llegado y volteó a ver a Edward que estaba más tranquilo. Después tomó a Nessie en sus brazos, le dio un beso en su frente, la llevó a su habitación y luego volvió abajo donde estaban todos.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, gracias por permitirme secuestrar por hoy a Nessie y que pasen una bonita noche….- dijo Alice mientras jugaba y se montaba de "caballito" sobre Jasper y se iban.

-Adiós- es lo único que pudieron susurrar mientras los despedían desde el pórtico para no despertar a su princesa que dormía plácidamente en su habitación.


End file.
